A Hero is Born/Commentary
Ello everyone, I'm Brandon 10, writer and artist for the series, Brandon 10. Today, in honor of the show's 5th anniversary, we'll be taking a look at the episode, A Hero is Born. This is the very first episode of the Original Series. It's sort of short but I'll try to go into as much detail as possible. So the episode starts off with Brandon running to the store before it closes but he doesn't get there on time. I'm not exactly sure why I had him running to the store originally. I think it was because it was a chore like as in a quest of responsibility. I expanded on this later on in a rewritten version of the episode. I was going to comment on the splash but I forgot what I was going to say about it. This next part is very rushed over. "a muddy lottery ticket is blown toward him and Brandon becomes super rich." At this point it was sort of just putting my idea out there. That's why I didn't wait later on to post my first episode. I just I wanted to get in on the site. I've been holding these ideas for way too long and when I first joined and I just wanted to get it all down. I think it, at one point, I flooded Wiki Activity with so many episodes since they were so short. I think this also separates The Original Series from any other series because the main character is rich then gets an Omnitrix. I added in the rich faction not to make him superior but to add realism to the story. I realized that, at the time, I couldn't actually own a lab without money so I am made him rich to afford all the crazy things he's going to invent throughout the series. But this is a fan fiction series so I could have just did anything. Now he's climbing a mountain and sees a shooting star. At warp speed too. What is that? Warp speed? I guess because it looked like it warped from space. Yeah that's what I was getting at. Like I said before, it's short so there isn't much detail in this and I would have done this commentary a long time ago if I knew that I would at one point actually do the commentary. It's not like I was going translate the episodes into the languages like the Special Features on the DVD says. Although at one point, I was thinking of making Brandon 10 for the Spanish Wiki but that idea was dropped. Alright so now he's finding the glowing rod. Probably the most important object in the whole Brandon 10 Universe. This also sets it aside from any other series because usually the plot would involve an Omnitrix being given to the main character or the main character builds an Omnitrix, but I'll get back to that later on. Instead, I wanted to have an origin story like feel to the episode. I actually had a set up ready but I won't go into detail with that. The point of the DNA Rod was to examine it. Brandon had a lab now which means he could use science. What's the point of having a lab if you're not going to examine some alien DNA. And that's exactly what he does. Might sound kinda lame but I thought it was cool at the time and I still kinda do. Deal with it. Now he creates an containment unit for the DNA rod. And Coco is showing up for no reason haha. But back to the containment unit. It might have been glanced over in the episode but the DNA Rod was radioactive so he obviously needed to contain it so he doesn't die of radiation, I guess. I guess that's just common sense. Didn't need an explanation. It also glaces over that the containment unit is a watch. I can see that it mentions it later on by quoting around the word watch but it would have made more sense to do it then and there. Right into the Conqueror scene. Glancing over Freezefire which was a big moment or at least was supposed to be. There are some quotes about the scene but I may have added those later on, I can't really remember. I doubt that I put the quotes when I first wrote it because I'll tell you why later. So he sends a droid monster no he sends his droids to build a giant droid monster. Actually, back track. So now they're introducing the Conqueror. He's the main villain of the episode if the supreme power stuff didn't already reveal that. When I created the Conqueror, his main purpose was to be powerful because he was Human and like the main character, they were more things to their worlds than just what was there which I guess leads to aliens and stuff. The droid monster is actually not just a giant droid. I wanted to be original here and come up with something more interesting than that which was a droid monster. Because the Conqueror is out there in the forest or something, like I said before the detail is very limited so I'm doing my best to explain it, there isn't a lot of resources. This is me being realistic with the writing choices again. So while Brandon got rich and bought a lab with lab equipment, The Conqueror had his base and had scrap to build droids with. Then he used droids to build more droids. It was basically a production line. But when you need something big and powerful but all you have are small droids and scrap, you use your imagination and put the two together to form one giant messed up looking monster made of droids. Yeah it's scarier now that I explained it to you. I bet you won't look at the episode the same way again. Ok. Where are we now? At this point, Brandon somehow knew that the droids were looking for him. I imagined that he was in the forest, testing out the containment unit when he noticed that there were droids in it. This is the route I took when rewriting this episode in dialogue, I think. I'm not checking that right now because I'm reviewing the original version. Okay so Wildpup just destroyed the droids that were attacking him and now they lost control over the giant droid monster with the messed up eyebrows. I'm kidding he had no eyebrows. Um. I keep loosing track of where I am haha. I'm also translating the lol's to haha's to make it sound more professional. Anyways, the droids were controlling the droid monster. I was going to explain this but it seems pretty simple. They just had control over it. Now the droid monster wasn't sentient or anything like that, it just without a pilot, the car drives all over the place and if you set it to go forwards, it will keep on going forwards until it stops. Hopefully you get the metaphor. Now he's transforming into Ro-Warasaur. This is the awful part. I mean it's a good short, very very short fight scene but in my head, when I was writing this. I wanted there to be citizens shouting "Look it's Humungousaur" or something like that. I put it in the Trivia because I just wanted you guys to know that. It would have ruined the continuity so badly and this is just the first episode. So no. Ben 10 doesn't exist in Brandon 10. Dodged a bullet there. It was going to be. It was meant to be a TV Show and since Alien Force was on at the time I was writing the Original Series, it would have been relevant in a way. Now that Brandon won the battle and saved the day for the first time ever, he decides to call the containment unit backslash device, The Omnitrix. Actually, no he didn't. In the original plot, I left it blank because I was too busy thinking of a name that by the time I came up with an original name for this original idea, the Original Series would have originally started on its original date. I'm confused now. I used way too many originals. It was meant to confuse you. I'm tired. I shouldn't be doing commentaries now. So yeah, originally, it was just blank. Then about a week later or whenever it was, I just put Omnitrix because I gave up on the coming up with an original idea thing which sadly happened a lot during the Original Series. So that was the episode. Of course it's going to be very noob-like, it was my first episode and I had zero clue about fan fictions and writing or even typing on a computer. In fact, it didn't even have an infobox to begin with, I had no idea what those were. But I'll tell you what. It was an alright episode. Looking back, I saw this as the work of some excited guy with ideas but when putting detail and explanation, it really has a story behind it and the story is actually a story. I mean it looks a lot like And Then There Were Ten near the end with the droid fight but there were original moments in this. Maybe more than I thought there were. Don't listen to the quotes though. Those are lies. If you want dialogue, check out the reboot episode which may or may not have had a total breakdown of this episode like what I just did. Now. In this commentary. I'm just looking over the sections now but it's short and not very detailed so I think that's about it. Not my best work but it was my first one and I'm looking forwards to the rest of the episodes. Thanks for checking out this commentary and I'll see you later. It's time for an Ultimate Hero! 03:39, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Category:User:Brandon 10 Category:Reviews Category:Commentaries Category:Behind the Scenes